A Floral Affair
by Fire.Rose.Black
Summary: Two different ChazzSy drabbles involving the Valentine's Day and lots of flowers.
1. Color

**A Floral Affair: Color**

**Summary**: The first of two (unrelated) drabbles involving Valentine's Day, chazzsyrus, and lots of flowers. Basically, Syrus confronts his lack of interest in flowers on v-day.

**Warnings: **OOCness, drabbleness, yaoiness, fluffyness This one is cuter and tamer. Set during third year, but not during third season. So it's like, Aster is there, but there is no Society of Really Weird Hair anymore and no Blair-wtf-i-don't-look-like-an-11-year-old.

**Disclaimer: **As of this time, I own nothing. Soon I shall own some souls. But you didn't hear it from me.

♥♥♥♥

As a general rule, Syrus Truesdale didn't particularly like flowers. It wasn't that he disliked them- he thought they were okay to look at and did remind him of spring- but he had never really understood the big deal about them. He knew that most girls and some boys went all gaga over receiving them but he didn't what was so great about them.

Unfortunately for Syrus, since he was small with a high voice and light hair, people assumed he liked girly things like flowers. Today was Valentine's Day and surprisingly enough, he was receiving his fair share of floral arrangements. The school had banned giving cards or chocolates due to past problems but instead encouraged flower giving by setting up a booth where students could cheaply get nice freshly looking presents for one another.

He had woken up to find that someone had left a pink rose outside his bedroom. He'd given a shy smile to the surroundings and was sure he heard a giggle in response before he took the flower back inside and tossed it carelessly onto his bed. It was the first flower of many.

As the day rolled on, he received even more of the useless, albeit pretty things. Pink flowers, red flowers, white flowers, the odd blue flower to match his hair, they all were met by a polite expression of thanks and the flowers tucked away somewhere so that he could dispose of it later without hurting anyone's feelings.

He was given many different kinds of flowers, ranging from the always popular roses to gladiolas, orchids, violets, lilies, jasmines and cornflowers.

Jaden teased him about his surprising popularity even as his friend received many dainty smelling gifts himself. Alexis got the most of all of them, but found the time to give each of her friends a yellow rose each. Aster received a large number of gifts as well, though he mostly ignored them and turned his attention back to looking over his deck. Bastion enjoyed quite a few flowers that were given to him, as did Hassleberry. Atticus was swamped by fangirls begging him to take their flowers and he appeased them by taking them all.

It was with enormous surprise that the group realized that Chazz had gotten almost as many flowers as Alexis or Aster. It was hard to tell because he outright refused to accept many of them and the ones he was forced to take were used for target practice with the heads of various first years as the targets. It seemed that despite his arrogant and often cruel demeanor, Chazz had accumulated his own fanclub, though they were too cowed to approach him on any less romantic day than this.

Syrus actually wished he could refuse to take the flowers like Chazz did. He didn't want them and they only served to make it difficult for him to haul his bag around all day. Sadly, Syrus was too nice to do what the darkly clad duelist did and was stuck just glaring enviously as Chazz sauntered easily through the crowd, unburdened by any load other than his usual textbooks.

By the time the last class of the day came around, Syrus was growing weary of the whole affair. He walked into the classroom and was about to fling him into his seat when he noticed something was lying on the desk. Wonderingly, he pinked it up and inspected it.

A black tulip.

There was no card attached but Syrus knew that there was only one person who would send him such a thing. He turned around and glanced throughout the classroom, searching for a particular face.

"Heya, Sy!" Jaden bounced over. He looked down at the flower that Syrus was clutching. "Got another one, huh?"

"No offense, soldier, but are you sure that flower is healthy? Kinda weird color for a flower, don't ya thing?" Hassleberry said.

"Yeah, it looks sort of dead. I didn't see any tulips at the booth, though. Whoever gave it to you must have sent away for it." Jaden pointed out. "But you'd think if they were going to go to all that trouble they'd at least get one in a nicer color!"

Syrus ignored his friends, instead continuing his search of the other students. Finally, he found the person he was looking for. Leaning arrogantly back in his seat, the other boy had his feet propped up on the desk in a complete expression of smug relaxation.

When Chazz felt someone watching him he glanced down and locked eyes with Syrus. The bluenette raised the flower slightly and smiled. Chazz smirked back and cocked a brow questioningly. Syrus nodded slightly and turned back around. He sat down and glanced over his present.

"Hello, earth to Syrus!" Jaden was saying. "Anybody there? Don't you think that's a weird color for a Valentine's Day gift?"

"Hmm?" Syrus murmured absently, twirling the long stem between his fingers thoughtfully, a faint blush still evident on his cheeks. "Oh, I don't know, Jay. I think this one might just be my favorite."

And as his friends shook their heads over how strange the small Ra was, Syrus thought that he might understand the big deal over flowers, after all.

♥♥♥♥

Aww. Also," black" tulips are really pretty. They look kind of like a really dark purple or red. They also are pretty rare, and therefore pretty expensivee. But that probably didn't bother The Chazz. Sadly, there is not a truly black tulip, as they are biologically impossible to create. People still try to get as close as possible, though!

Now go read the second drabble.


	2. Meaning

**A Floral Affair: Meaning**

**Summary**: The second of two (unrelated)drabbles involving Valentine's Day, chazzsyrus, and lots of flowers. In this one Chazz gives everyone a special gift and the process of uncoding his meanings begin.

**Warnings: **OOCness, drabbleness, yaoiness, some mini smut at the end (eh heh), and this one might be kind of boring. This stuff interests me, though! Set during third year, but not during third season. So it's like, Aster is there, but there is no Society of Really Weird Hair anymore and no Blair-wtf-i-don't-look-like-an-11-year-old. Or Johan-oh-look-another-main-character-with-blue-hair-that-proves-his-badassticallness-by-beating-chazz-just-like-bastion-sartorious-and-kinda-jaden-cos-nobody-took-crlower-seriously-anyway. He has a really lnog name, huh?

**Disclaimer: **All the YGOGX stuff belongs to the YGOGX people(schocker!) all the flower info came from(remove spaces) http:// www . apocalypse . org / pub / u / hilda / flang . html and http:// forum . indya . com / archive / index . php ? t – 1867 . html

♥♥♥♥

The popular belief among Duel Academy's finest was that Chazz Princeton was not the type to get his friends gifts for Valentine's Day. It wasn't something they gave much thought to, it was just a basic assumption.

It was therefore met when greatest surprise when, after the others had given out their cards and chocolates, Chazz told them to stay where they were in Bastion's room, he had to get something.

"What do you suppose he's going to bring back?' Jaden said. "I mean, it is Valentine's Day, after all. Maybe he's bringing us some gifts."

"Chazz? Giving to others for no reason? It has to be something else." Alexis argued, crossing her arms. "I mean, I can see him giving me some kind of disgustingly extravagant present but the rest of you? No way."

"I agree. Best I can tell, Chazz isn't exactly the generous kind of guy." Aster said with a slight sneer.

"You're right there, soldier." Hassleberry agreed full heartedly.

"Oh, come on, guys. We ought to give him a chance." Syrus piped up. "I mean, it's not as if we know for certain that he wouldn't give us something for Valentine's Day. We've never spent the day with him before. First year he was at North Academy and last year he was brainwashed. So who knows, really?"

"Syrus is right." Bastion nodded. "Chazz never likes to do what people expect him to, now does he? And he is our friend, after all."

Any further discussion was cut off by the return of the object of their speculation. They were all surprised to see that in his hands he held a sheaf of different kinds of flowers. He was smirking in a way that was not at all congruent to the fragility of his offering.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He said, voice pleasant enough. One by one he separated out a different type of flower from the bundle and handed it to one of the others. It was obvious that there was some kind of system to the flower-person match ups, but none of the others could figure out what it was. They watched, shocked into silence, until he had finished handing out the flora and leaned back against the doorway. He seemed to be waiting for something.

"Um, thanks, Chazz." Jaden finally said. "But why did you get us all different ones?" He asked, voicing the question they all were thinking. They all eyed their gifts. The flowers looked healthy and nice enough, each with a small tag that had it's name.

"Oh, please. You slackers have no appreciation for the finer points of true culture." With that odd statement, Chazz spun on his heel and marched out of the room.

"What in tarnation-?" Hassleberry began. "What on earth is that supposed to mean to us? What kind of answer is that, anyway?" He shook his head remorsefully. "That boy has finally slipped off the deep end."

"No, he hasn't." Aster spoke slowly, realization dawning in his eyes. "I know exactly what he meant."

"Care to fill the rest of us in?" Alexis wanted to know, exasperated and impatient by the entire affair already. "Before we get old and die, preferably?"

"Well, Chazz's family is a pretty wealthy, old one, isn't it?" When the others nodded affirmatively, Aster continued. "Then it stands to reason that he was probably taught the language of flowers."

"Oh, yes, where each flower has its own meaning!" Bastion agreed. "Why, I have a book on it right here! We can translate them!"

"Oh, great. If he wanted to chat why couldn't he speak Japanese?" Jaden whined. "I'm not good at foreign languages!"

"All right, let's see." Bastion pulled out the book and flipped it open, ignoring Jaden's complaints. "Who wants to go first?"

"I might as well." Alexis sighed, resigned. "I bet I already know what it means. Something about love and marriage and all of that stuff he constantly throws at me." She grumbled. "The tag says that it's called Spiderwort." Bastion flipped through the pages.

"You might be surprised by what you hear." He said after quickly reading the line to himself. Alexis made a noise of confusion. "Spiderwort traditionally sends the message of _esteem, not love._" Alexis raised her brows.

"So wait, he tells you he's not in love with you anymore by giving you a flower? I still think he's loony." Hassleberry proclaimed.

"Well, I'm relieved." Alexis said. "How about you go next, if you're so sure this is crazy?" She plucked the flower from the large Ra's hands and read over the card. "It says it's called Meadowsweet."

"Let me see…ah! Meadowsweet: _Uselessness_. Sorry, Hassleberry." Bastion winced. "Not all the meanings are very nice."

"What does mine mean?" Jaden asked. "It's called a Rocket flower." Bastion flipped the pages until he came to R and then drew his finger down the list. He laughed out loud. "Well, what is it?' Jaden bounced impatiently.

"The Rocket flower stands for _rivalry_." Bastion explained. "He seems to be telling us his feelings for each of us. I wonder what I am." He mused, picking up his own flower and glanced quickly at the tag. "Hmm. Canterbury Bell: _Acknowledgement_. Well, I suppose that is a good thing, right?"

"Here. Let me see what sentiment he has for me." Aster sighed. "He gave me a lavender blossom. What does it mean?"

"Let me see. Lavender…lavender…Here it is. Lavender: _Distrust_." Bastion smirked slightly. "Seems Chazz doesn't really trust you, Aster. Not surprising, I don't think he really trusts anybody."

"Well, he didn't have to make an issue of it." Aster snorted, annoyed despite himself. How absolutely rude. Then again, at least distrust was better than uselessness. Poor Hassleberry.

"So that just leaves you, Sy!" Jaden piped up, poking his friend. "Want to figure out what Chazz has to say about you?"

"Huh?" Syrus seemed to have been spacing out throughout the entire discussion. "Oh, no, I'm fine without knowing. It'd probably just be something mean, anyway." He said. The others laughed and agreed that knowing Chazz, it probably would be. They rolled their eyes over the black haired duelist's oddities and changed the subject to happier matters.

Late that night, Syrus crept out of his room as quietly as he could and made his way silently down the hall, flowers in hand. He slipped through a doorway and shut the door behind him with a soft click. He glanced over the room with a smile.

His usual black trench coat hanging by the door, Chazz was only wearing his turtleneck and pants as he leaned back against his head board, pillows stacked to support him, reading a book. He didn't look up went Syrus entered but waited until the smaller boy had forcibly moved various limbs around so that he could lie next to his boyfriend, head resting on the purple clad chest. Then Chazz tossed his book away and pulled Syrus even closer to him.

"So, did any of you actually figure out what I meant?" He wanted to know, voice soft against Syrus's cheek.

"Yes, we did. I think you amused, relieved and offended pretty much everyone." The bluenette snickered. Then he poked he taller duelists chest. "But you didn't put a tag on mine!" he complained. "So I didn't get to find out what you thought of me!"

"Of course I didn't put one on yours." Chazz answered, voice struggling to sound scornful when it was really filled with amusement. "You think I'd want everyone and their third cousin knowing what I think of you?"

"Well, that depends. Exactly how in depth does this flower language go, anyway?" Syrus asked, voice full of fuax-innocence. Chazz snorted and poked the other boy back.

"You'd actually be pretty surprised. Some of the meaning are quite detailed and not at always of a delicate disposition. It made learning them a lot more fun."

"What did mine mean, then? Don't try to lie to be, I know how your perverted mind works." Syrus warned, leaning on one elbow so that he could glare commandingly down at Chazz. He then let out a startled "Eep!" of surprise when he suddenly found him flipped over and pinned against the bed, boyfriend towering over him with a smirk.

"It wasn't anything _vulgar_, Syrus! You wound me." He said, leaning down to steal a quick kiss. "Besides," He gestured at Syrus's little bundle with his head. "Didn't you notice? I gave you two kinds of flowers."

"And they'd be?" Syrus asked, squirming slightly to show his displeasure at not being allowed to move. Chazz pretended not to notice and instead leaned down to lick a trail up Syrus's jaw. "Mm."

"One is a Ranunculus. It stand for the statement _You occupy my thoughts_." Chazz punctuation his words, whispered huskily into Syrus's left ear, by swishing his tongue along the shell of the reddening ear and nibbling slightly on the lobe.

"And... And the second?" Syrus asked breathlessly. He mewed dizzily as Chazz switched his attentions to the other side.

"The smaller blossoms are called honey flowers, and they stand for _sweet and secret love_." And Chazz proceeded to take advantage of Syrus's astonished, happy gasp by leaning down to capture his sweet and secret love's mouth in a kiss.

♥♥♥♥

Wheeheehee. Hope you liked. Feel free to leave me a review –wink- Hope these didn't make you


End file.
